Shadows under the sunlight
by Specter-Zenith
Summary: Danny is taken on an unexpected run away trip to Jump City after crash landing next to Titan Tower seemingly out of nowhere.
1. Prologue

**Hey there, this is my first time writing anything longer than a chapter let alone an entire story so if it seems poorly paced I do apologise. I got the idea for this after reading sathreal's fanfic 'Gender Confusion' and thought that this site needs more Robanny, so here it is.**

 **For anyone who doesn't like this pairing I strong advise you don't read this, however the pairing won't happen straight away as I want to have more of a build. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this and please tell me if there are any mistakes in it, I need a beta reader.**

S.U.T.S - Chapter 1: Prologue

"What'd I do?" Danny sighed as he sat in his school locker after being shoved in it by Dash. Sam and Tucker had gone on ahead of him. They said there was something they needed to do, so he didn't question their urgency. Although now he wish he had. Turning invisible, he silently phased through the door of the locker. The coast was clear so he slipped out through the door.

Danny sighed as he stretched out his back, "Those things don't get any bigger, do they?" He laughed nervously, hoping no one heard him talking to himself. With the hallway empty he quickly exited the school building. Breathing in the cool outside air, Danny relaxed as he calmly made his way to Sam's house.

Sam's mom didn't seem that happy to see him, but when is she. Being the son of the town crazies with no redeeming qualities in other people's eyes he was kind of used to it. He, Sam and Tucker needed to start on a project so he really had to come over. She didn't need to know that, but he told her anyway. Sometimes he enjoyed being smug around Sam's parents.

Danny watched as she left before racing up the stairs to where he knew his friends room was. He stopped when he heard multiple voices coming from Sam's door. Danny quietly listened into the room, "Why are the two of you still hanging around with that wierdo?"

"Yeah, it's not like you guys have anything in common."

"But..."

"We'd back off if stopped spending time with him."

"You'll have more of a social standing if you do."

"….Sam, what do you think?"

"It's not like Danny been spending that much time with us lately anyway..."

"Why do you guys care so much anyway?"

"You guys aren't that bad when you're not around Fenturd, we could hang out some time." The sound of people approaching the door caused Danny to step back. His foot got caught on the hallway carpet and he fell onto his butt. The door clicked open with Dash and Paulina standing in the doorway. They looked down at him sadly, "Come on Dash we gotta go."

"Yeah, I got it." The two of them walked away leaving Danny staring at Sam and Tucker through the doorway. Tears began to fall down his face as the two of them gave his expressions of pity. "Why?" Was the only thing he could say before he dashed down the hallway.

"Danny! Wait!" Sam shouted after him before Tucker stopped her from following, "Tucker what are you doing?"

"He heard it all Sam, he's not going to listen to us now." Tucker hung his head while looking at where his former friend had just been. Danny rushed down the stairs and passed by Sam's mom who was thanking a sad Paulina and Dash. He left the house without looking back and headed back to Fentonworks.

Danny wasted no time in going to his room before curling into a ball under the covers of his bed. He quietly lay there, "What'd I do?"

 _***Line break***_

A dark shadow crawled along the metal plated walls of the Fenton's basement before slipping soundlessly through the open doorway. It slithered along the downstairs floor before climbing up the stairs. The shadow floated quickly over the floor before sinking under one of the doorways.

It wasted no time in sliding towards the bed and up the side of the frame. It spread along the surface underneath the sleeping teen before engulfing him in darkness. Danny released a silent scream as he became aware of the things presence before slipping into unconsciousness.

 **So there was the prologue to this little story, please tell me what you think in a review. Follow and such... Bye!**


	2. Falling hard

**When I came to upload this and found that this thing had reviews, favorits and follows I was beyond surpised that anyone actually took the time to read this. I hope you guys like this.**

S.U.T.S - Chapter 2: Falling hard

A storm raged across the sky over Jump City, creating winds strong enough to rip up full grown trees. The titans had picked this rainy night to stay in and have a movie marathon, from hours of Beast Boy's begging they settled on watching a horror. "Are you sure this is such a good idea?" Starfire glanced out the window in concern as lightning streaked through the air.

"No worries Starfire, it's just a simple storm. We're completely safe." Robin assured her while lounging back on the couch. BB laughed as the movie's opening credits filled the screen, "I'd be more worried about what we're watching."

However Starfire kept her attention focused on outside the window. As another flash filled the sky something came into view. A shadowed emerged from the clouds and was falling to the ground at an increasing speed. She watched as the object descended closer to the ground before coming into contact with the mud.

The resounding force of the impact shook the windows of the tower getting the attention of the other titans. "What was that?" Cyborg asked pausing the movie.

"An object fell from the clouds outside and crashed into the ground." Starfire answered while looking through the window. The crash had left a small crater outside the tower. Robin jumped over the back of the couch before dashing out the room. The rest of the titans quickly followed after him, "Wait up!" BB called from behind.

Robin exited the tower into the heavy rainfall outside. The unexpected wind knocked him over slightly but he quickly carried on moving. The crater stretched out of a quarter of their island; the teen slid down the side before coming to a stop at the centre of the impact site. On the ground lay a seemingly normal, if not beat up, raven haired teen.

The rest of the titans caught up soon after and stood in confused silence around the unconscious boy. "How did he get here?" Starfire looked up towards the clouds.

"His readings seem off..." Cyborg started typing on his in-arm computer.

"How so?" Robin glared at the teen suspiciously.

"Dude, we need to get him inside, now!" Cyborg panicked before carefully picking up the teen.

"Why? What's the matter?" BB asked concernedly.

"This kid has hypothermia and an unusually low heart rate." Cyborg hurried up the side of the crater with no further reply. BB, Raven and Starfire quickly went after him leaving Robin alone. The Boy Wonder knelt close to the ground and examined the floor. He carefully traced the waterlogged dirt before picking up some stray hair.

Robin gracefully stood up before heading back inside quickly, as not to compromise his discovery further than necessary.

*Line break*

To Robin the idea of some random kid seemingly falling from the sky was a stretch even for his idea of normal. He knew something was wrong with the current picture but couldn't figure out what; there was something he had to be missing. Robin sighed as he brought out the hair he'd found and set it up for DNA analysis.

The door slid open far behind him, "Friend Robin, what did you find?" Starfire came up beside him at the computer.

"Nothing yet, but something's bothering me."

"What is it?"

"You said the kid came out of the sky, right?"

"Yes, I first saw him as he came out of the clouds."

"But normal people don't just fall from the sky, how'd he get up there?" Robin shook his head in thought before returning his attention to the computer. A few moments later it showed the results of the test. "This can't be right..." He narrowed his eyes at the screen.

"What isn't?" Starfire asked trying to get a better look at the monitor. She didn't get a response as Robin swiftly left the room. The Tamaranean slowly followed after him glancing back at the computer sceptically.

*Line break*

"How could someone just fall out the sky and not have one broken bone?" BB questioned Cyborg while poking the unconscious boy in the arm.

"We fall out the sky all the time, just not from the same height and rate that he did..." Cyborg sighed while swatting BB's hand away, "Don't disturb him."

"Yeah, I guess, but we aren't exactly normal." BB nursed his hand, pouting at his friend.

"Well neither is he..." Robin scowled as he entered the room. He walked towards the boy's temporary bed.

"What'd you mean?" BB asked curiously.

"He's not all human." Robin held the boy's wrist, "It explains how he can fall from the sky, his strange pulse and body temperature."

"How can you be so sure?" Cyborg stood beside Robin as he completed another scan of the teen.

"DNA found at the site of impact." Robin held out the hair sample, "Only a fraction of it is human, the rest is something else."

"What is he then?"

"I'm not sure." Robin pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head in frustration.

 **Please tell me if I'm writing a character wrong, especially Starfire I just can't seem to get her speech pattern down.**

 **Also thank you to DEMONKING41, KHfreak21, Oracleshadow, Shadow D. Princess, ShiraYukiShadow, SpiritAni and mermurmur for following.**

 **As well as Mystic Myra 8 for favorting.**

 **Last but not least Gigglingskull, Micheal78 and kitkatkate2008 (nice name :3) for doing both.**

 **Response to reviews:**

 **Mystic Myra 8 - Thank you, I hope you liked this.**

 **Micheal78 - Season 2 has been my favorite and I was planning on including episodes from near the end of it so sure. Also I think Terra was a pretty interesting character.**

 **TheAwkwardPerson - I am greatful for your approval!**

 **Thanks for reading, until next chapter, bye!**


	3. Casual interrogation

**So I'm back again with another chapter... I've been off school for a week so I've already some more chapters in advance. It took me this long to post a new one because I've been playing catch up on a lot of justice league and batman movies. It's all good though.**

 **P.S. JL Gods and Monsters is a great movie, you should watch if you haven't.**

S.U.T.S - Chapter 3: Casual interrogation

Danny groaned as he sat up clutching his head in frustration, "That was one weird dream..." He opened his eyes to glance around the room, "… and it wasn't a dream." The halfa sighed as he slipped off the hospital like bed he was laid on. "At least I'm not handcuffed to anything. That's always a plus."

He squinted in the dark before lighting up his hand with ecto energy. "Please don't let this be a lab, or a hospital for that matter. Doctors ask way too many question than I have time, or an excuse, for. Great now I'm talking to myself... Welcome to crazy town, population me." Danny tiptoed to the far wall before phasing through what looked like a door.

He carried on his pace down a few empty hallways before he reached another door. 'Please let this be the way out, or at least some stairs.' He silently phased through the door before mentally slapping himself, 'I spoke too soon, didn't I?'

Danny walked further into the large, what he guessed was a, central room. He carefully made his way over to the window overlooking the ocean. 'Where the heck am I? Last thing I remember-' Danny was brought out of his thought by the sound of the door sliding open. He quietly turned around to see a figure enter the room.

The halfa quickly turned to hide but forget there was a window behind him. Colliding face first with it he mentally slapped himself again.

*Line break*

Robin had tried every scientific database he knew but he still couldn't identify the substance which made up half the kids DNA. 'Maybe they're an alien, Starfire looks human enough so...' He sighed in frustration. 'I should redo the test just to make sure the readings are correct.'

He entered the main room before hearing a soft thud coming from near the window. Robin's attention snapped to the source of the noise. He found the now conscious teen on the ground holding their head in their hands. He watched as the other slowly raised their head to meet his gaze, before they released a quiet squeaky noise in surprise.

Robin smirked at the other's nervousness before clearing his throat causing the boy to quickly stand up. They dusted themselves off before holding out their hand nervously. The Boy Wonder raised an eyebrow at the other but didn't raise his own hand. Seeing this the other ran their hand through their fringe.

Robin took note of the others appearance, he was wearing a simple pair of blue jeans and white t-shirt with a red oval in the middle. Their hair was messy as it hung over their ice blue eyes which were carefully looking around the room. The Boy Wonder broke the silence between them, "Your name?"

The other met his eye level, "What?"

"What's your name?"

"Oh, um... it's Danny."

"Last name?"

"Fenton."

"So what are you doing in Jump City, Danny?"

"Where now?"

"Jump City, do you not know where you are?"

"… Not really."

"Why would that be?"

"Um... I kinda just woke up in your med bay so..."

"You don't remember anything else?"

"Oh, I was at home in my bed... then I woke up in your med bay."

"And where would that be?"

"My home?" Robin nodded in reply, "Amity Park, Illinois."

"You're from out of state?"

"I guess..."

"How'd you fall from the sky?"

"I sorry, what?"

"You fell from the sky..." Robin started as he gestured out the window, "Care to explain?"

The other glanced at the crater out the window before gulping quietly, "I have no idea. Wait, was anyone hurt?"

The Boy Wonder paused at his question considering the others concern, "Everyone was indoors at the time. But you should have been seriously injured..."

"Thick skull?"

"Maybe, but your DNA says differently. Not all human, are we Danny?" Robin smirked as Danny stiffened considerably. "What are you?"

"Uh... Um... You wouldn't believe me, even if I told you." Danny whispered while looking out the window.

"Try me."

"I'm what you would call a ghost, well... Half ghost anyway."

"How can someone be half ghost?"

"I kind of half died while my DNA was fused with ectoplasm." Danny shrugged as if it were the most normal thing ever.

"So that's what was in your hair?"

"Yep."

"Anything else I need to know?"

"What is this twenty questions?"

"I'd rather call it, casual interrogation."

"Sounds fancy, but I don't do words longer than four syllables."

"And you're in high school?"

"Yep, but I've never been one for academics."

"I can see why."

"Hey, you don't even know me." Danny pouted while crossing his arms. "So what's with the costume, Mr Traffic light."

"Pfft, the name's Robin. Leader of the Teen Titans."

"So you're like a superhero?"

"I am a superhero."

"That's cool."

"What about the whole half ghost thing, that's got to have some kind of physical effect on a person."

"Of course it does," Danny became invisible for a second while floating behind the other. "A lot of them actually."

"Impressive."

"By the way, could you do me a favor?"

"What kind of favor?"

"Would you mind not calling my parents right now?"

"Why?"

"Remember I told I was half ghost..." Robin nodded as confirmation, "My parents kind of want to hunt and destroy my other half... So..."

"They'll shoot first, ask questions later?"

"Something like, but it's more like dissect first."

"Eww."

"I know, the amount of speeches I've had to hear about them wanting to rip me apart 'molecule by molecule', is awkward to say the least."

"They actually said that?"

"More than once actually, sometimes even going into great detail about it."

"And you're not scarred in any way by this?"

"Just emotionally wounded."

 **Please don't kill me if you guys think it was a bit off with Danny not freaking out or being suspicious, but I kinda think that Danny wouldn't do anything like that. Sure there's him and Vlad, the Guys in White and all but Danny isn't actually that suspicious a person and he wouldn't just freak out, he's more level headed than that.**

 **Also I know there's this whole thing about Robin being suspicious over everything that moves or breathes but this is set before Terra betrays them and he kinda trusted Terra right off the bat.**

 **That leads me to my last note this story starts off part way through season 2 just because I wanted Terra to be in this.**

 **I'd like to thank BaconLover1800, BooDickinson, Danny Fowl the Ranger, Good Witch of Babble, GotNoName123, Horntastic, KazeChi, KuriMaster13, avalyn sparks, deverest, Sonic155, PixleKH, 512, liberaldust, mattmack, mysticfalls2357 and roselin for following.**

 **As well as Burning Rosethorn, Ilikealotofstuffpieghosts, Oracleshadow, PhantomGirl1223 and darkbeyonddeath666 for favoriting.**

 **Then Aexroh, AlyssPotter, Lilyqz, LoveMuffins, ZeroExia, animesmile147 and bibliophile030 for doing both.**

 **Response to reviews:**

 **Mystic Myra 8 - I hope you liked this, I'm trying to avoid quite a few cliches I know go about in this crossover but it doesn't mean to say that the idea of him freaking out is wrong. I just think it's up for interpretation.**

 **ColorlessRainbow42 - Your review was so nice I wanna hug you, I'm using lot of speech from the episodes as reference , thanks.**

 **bibliophile030 - Again I wanted to avoid cliches so why not drop him out the sky?**

 **KuriMaster13 - Sorry if the chapters are a bit short, I've only really written short stories up until now, so I only feel confident writing about 1000 words at a time.**

 **Kaydiane - Thank you so much, I hope you like this.**

 **Thanks for reading, until next time!**


	4. Positive introductions

**I'm back again, so this story got its first negative review and I couldn't be more pleased. I find hate hilarious to say the least and this was just adorable. Anyway on with the chapter...**

S.U.T.S - Chapter 4: Positive introductions

BB woke up early to pay their 'guest' a visit in the med bay. He quietly tiptoed down the hallways, as not to wake anyone else up. The door slid open allowing him to enter but BB stopped short when he found no one in the bed. He ran out the room and started banging on Cy's door.

Cyborg answered the door to a now hysterical Beast Boy, "Yes?"

"Bed, kid, gone, don't know how, isn't there." BB gestured down the hall quickly.

"Slowly down, the world isn't ending, at the moment." Cyborg sighed when BB continued the gestures.

"Okay, but the kid in the bed is gone. I don't know how but he isn't there anymore."

"What?! How could he just disappear?!"

"I don't know."

"Friends, what is with the loud voices? Is it not in the early morning?" Starfire and Raven came from around the corner. Both woken up by the others shouting.

"Sorry Star, but that kid's gone and that could mean trouble and-" BB was cut off by Raven hitting him over the back of the head.

"We get it." She snapped while glaring at the shapeshifter.

"But where is Robin?" Starfire glanced down the hallway, "Is he not awake?"

"Did he even go to sleep last night?" BB asked.

"Probably not." Raven responded flatly.

"Do you think he's seen the kid?" Cy pointed out. A look of realisation passed over the others faces. "He's probably in the main room." The others nodded before they headed down the hallway.

*Line break*

"Breakfast at my house is a battle and a half." Danny laughed as he flipped another pancake. "So I started learning how to cook."

"Is your mom really that bad?"

"Bad as in making food come to life and attack us. There was this one time where it started a revolution and attacked my parents."

"Was the food dangerous?"

"It had teeth but not much else, oh, and it could fly."

"And I thought the mould in refrigerator was evil."

"What mould?" Danny asked curiously. Robin opened the refrigerator allowing a moving blue mass to slip out. It gurgled as it slithered slowly across the floor, "What the heck is that?"

"A species indigenous to Titan tower." Robin stepped on the monster mould, effectively squishing it.

"I am in awe of your achievement." Danny mock bowed. The other shook his head at the sarcasm in Danny's voice. They both turned at the sound of the door sliding open, the other titans were standing in the doorway.

BB pointing at Danny, "The kid's up?"

"Hey, the name's Danny, not kid." The halfa pouted slightly at the name.

"Rob, how long has he been up?" Cy asked.

"Since midnight."

"Did you even get any sleep?"

"Don't need any." Robin said flatly, his tone leaving no room for an argument. Cyborg sighed while shaking his head. "What have the two of you been doing?"

"Talking." Danny answered still cooking.

BB smelled the food, "Dude, you made breakfast?"

Danny nodded while handing him an empty plate, "Help yourself." Cy joined in on the food as the two of them practically inhaled the pancakes. "Would you guys like any?" Danny asked Starfire and Raven. Starfire flew in front of Danny, "Most generous of you to ask, but I wish to know. Where did you come from? How did you get here? What is your favourite colour? And do you wish to be my friend?"

"Uh... Amity Park, I have no idea, blue and sure..." Danny nervously responded.

"Great joys!" She cheered while bringing him into a bone crushing hug, which the other returned shyly. BB stared in shock when Danny merely patted himself off after said hug, the other noticed the look and raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Dude, you just survived one of Star's hugs. Are you even human?"

"My dad gave similar hugs at home anyway, but for the second part... Do you want the literal answer?"

"Wait, what?"

"The truth is Danny's not all human, he's half..." Robin answered.

"Ghost, otherwise known as a halfa." Danny finished lightly shrugging.

"Ghosts? As in the bed sheet looking kind of things?"

"Pfft, as if. I mean actual ghosts that can walk through walls, become invisible and other stuff like that." Danny waved his hand around for emphasis on his point.

"You can't be serious?"

"You think so?" Danny smirked as a white ring appeared around his middle before splitting upwards and downwards. Leaving behind a teen with white hair and glowing green eyes in a black and white HAZMAT suit. "Believe me now?"

BB's jaw hit the floor at the sight before him, "Dude... That was so awesome! Does that mean you're a ghost now?"

"Yep." Danny turned his arm intangible and made it pass through the wall.

"What else can you do?"

"A lot of stuff actually... But... We kind of need to go outside if you want to see them."

*Line break*

Danny stood looking out towards the sea. He had already shown the titans most of his powers, including cryokinesis and overshadowing. The only thing left was his ghostly wail, which he had told them to stand back for. Danny inhaled a large amount of air before shouting at the top of his lungs. Creating waves of energy solid enough to be seen to the naked eye.

The windows of T-tower shook from the pressure while the titans held their hands over their ears. The sound abruptly stopped as Danny stopped screaming before collapsing onto his knees breathing heavily.

Cy uncovered his ears first, "Well that was..."

"Something else." Robin approached Danny from behind and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just give me... a minute." He breathed out before shakily standing up, "That power takes a lot out of me." Danny gave the other titans a shaky thumbs up. "So is anyone else hungry? Or is it just me?"

 **Now I'm really worried about pacing this right now if the speed of event seems off please don't hesitate to tell me.**

 **I'd also like to thank ArgentiLupum, Dranzer631, PHOENIX1020, ace115, RedHerring1412, Bubbles-Fan123, otakubabes and whitt265 for following.**

 **BaconLover1800, 13animenurd13, pirates99, SlytherinORGriffondor (Personally I'm a Ravenclaw btw :3) and skywright for favoriting.**

 **As well as Abigaming for doing both.**

 **Response to reviews:**

 **ZeroExia - I'm glad you find this story interesting**

 **Synaps - The phrase 'emotionally wounded' is my catchphrase irl so I'm happy it made you giggle**

 **KuriMaster13 - Wait, there was logic in that rant?...*tumble weed goes past***

 **Oracleshadow - Thank you! Grammar was kind of hammered into our brains in my English Writing class this year and the updates are quick because I have no social life.**

 **(Guest) Nemo - Meh, don't like, don't read. It was your choice to click on this, and what's the matter with being a little freaky. Also that's for a good laugh.**

 **Until next time guys, see ya!**


	5. Dangerous assumptions

**I am so sorry for not updating for so long! The computer I upload from got a virus and I was trying to work out how to transfer the files over but I did it! Please don't be angry! So here's chapter 5...**

Shadows under the sunlight – Chapter 5: Dangerous assumptions

"So is this guy a friend of yours?" Danny gestured to a now cowering Dr. Light.

"Yeah, but the guy is dead afraid of Raven." Cyborg gave pity on the weak villain as they were lead away by the police.

"Man if ghosts were as easy to bet as him, my job would be smooth sailing."

"Not all of our enemies are as easy to defeat as him." Starfire added while setting a bus back onto its wheels.

"I guess so..." Danny stopped when he heard the familiar rumble of a motorcycle approaching. The halfa smiled as the vehicle came to smooth halt in front of him. "Long time no see guys."

"It takes time so travel across multiple states you know." Johnny countered while Kitty giggled from behind him.

"What are you two doing here? I thought you guys were on a cross country road trip."

"Well, we got word of something concerning you and..."

"We were worried." Kitty finished sadly. "There's been a rumour spreading that your parents were planning on a way to eliminate your ghost half." She started tearing up, "We were so worried, Johnny sent his shadow ahead of us but it sent you here when it saw the weapons progress."

"You seem to have gotten here safely." Johnny commented casually.

"Not really, your shadow kind of dropped me from the sky." Danny rubbed the back of his sheepishly, "I kind of nearly crashed into these guys' house."

"Sorry about that man, but at least your in one piece."

"I guess that's true." Danny started laughing nervously.

"We best be going then, we're heading back to the Ghost Zone after this to get some rest. Make sure to stop by." Johnny started up his motorcycle.

"Will do." Danny called as the two drove off, waving until they were out of sight. He turned to see the titans watching from the side, "Those were some friends of mine."

"Ghosts?" Robin questioned.

"Yeah, but they're pretty okay after you get to know them."

*Line break*

Maddie Fenton knocked at her son's bedroom door after he had ignored several calls from downstairs to get breakfast. After getting no reply for a couple of minutes she entered his room to find the bed completely empty. "Jack! Jazz! Danny's gone!" She shouted as she ran down the stairs into the house's kitchen.

"Mom, what do you he's gone?" Jazz asked worriedly.

"He wasn't in bed when I went up and he obviously hasn't come downstairs." Maddie dialled a phone number quickly, she held the phone to her ear until someone picked up. "Pamela, is that you?"

…

"Yes, sorry for calling this early but have you seen Danny?"

…

"No... Not since yesterday."

…

"Thank you for your help." Maddie sighed as she put down the phone, "Sam nor Tucker saw Danny after last night. The three of them were supposed to meet up for sleepover to work on a school project but he never showed up."

"It's gotta be ghost!" Jack shouted while banging his fist on the table.

"Calm down dad, not everything is ghosts. Maybe someone else has seen Danny." Jazz pointed out while trying to calm her father down. She walked into the living room and sat on the couch, "We have another people in town we could call."

Then Jazz turned on the TV to show a news report, "We join Lance Thunder reporting from Jump City on the latest sighting of Amity Park's own Danny Phantom."

"It seems our resident superhero has found some new friends, the Teen Titans! For those still at home... Watch out for any signs of a ghost attack because we're on our own now."

"On that grave note we bring you the weather..." The sound of the TV saw turned down as Jazz processed the newly learned information.

"That's it!" Jack shouted from the kitchen doorway, "That ghost boy kidnapped Danny and ran away to Jump!"

"Now dad, you can't be sure..." Jazz started before her mother cut her off.

"But we do Jazz, and we've got just the thing to deal with him."

"What?" Jazz glanced nervously between her parents smiling faces before her heart sank.

"We've designed a weapon to finally put an end to the ghost boy! The Fenton ghost ender!"

*Line break*

Danny sneezed as he sat on the roof of titan tower, he sniffled as the wind slowly swept across the roof. The door opened behind before someone sat down next to him; the halfa glanced over to see Robin looking out over the ocean silently. "You cold?"

"Nope, my ice powers make it hard for me to get a chill." Danny smiled as he swung his left over the side of the building.

"You worried?"

"About what?"

"Your parents weapon?"

Danny laughed sadly, "My dad has the aim of a three year old and he's usually the one doing the shooting."

"You thinking about going back?"

"Back to what? A town that seems to hate me... friends that abandoned me... parents that are trying to kill me... There's not much to go back to. I'm happy here anyway, you guys are the first group of people to completely accept both halves of me as a person and a hero."

"Don't you miss it though, the sense of normalcy?"

"Ha, my life has never been normal." Danny laughed as he formed a shard of ice to throw into the sea.

"I guess not..."

"But is that such a bad thing?"

 **I really would have sorted this out sooner but I've had to worry about my poetry writing recently as well ( but that all sorted now). Thanks to everyone who has either favorited or followed this story so far, sorry again for a long wait.**

 **Response to reviews:**

 **Crystalzap: There was a reason I hadn't mentioned his parents until now... This was it.**

 **Chachita97: Yeah, I noticed these two really don't get on that much in fanfiction but tadah! Now these two can be dorks together!  
**

 **Phantom Fire1: Thank you**

 **LupinCriss: Tadah! Also I read a lot of this crossover too.**

 **SparkleSeas: Here you go, sorry so much for the long wait.**

 **As every apology chapter 6 should be uploaded tomorrow, after I've checked it. Thank you for reading.**


	6. Painful reunions

**So here is the promised chapter 6. Not much to say now but hope you guys like this and I promise to keep up with updating this story regularly from this point forward. Specter's honour.**

Shadows under the sunlight – Chapter 6: Painful reunions

Danny, Cy and BB furiously battled each other in the videogame they were playing while Robin and Starfire casually watched their friends. Raven sat near the corner of the room reading slightly amused by their antics, although she didn't show it.

The game ended with Danny as the victor leaving Cy and BB to sulk over their defeat. "Wanna play a round Rob?" Danny smirked at the other.

"You're on." Robin took the controller from a still mourning BB before starting the game. However their match was shortly interrupted by a loud banging sound coming from lower in the tower. Danny glanced out the window but couldn't quite see the door, "So do you guys get mail?" The others shook their heads.

"Perhaps we have a visitor?" Starfire added.

"I don't think so..." Robin started, "Whatever it is probably means business." He got up from his seat and began walking towards the door. This action was quickly followed by everyone else as they made their way to the lower floor. The banging came again but this time with enough force to creak the metal door slightly.

"Uh... So, who's going to answer it?" Danny glanced nervously at the door before backing away slightly.

"You do it." BB nudged him before hiding behind Cy. The halfa sighed before slowly approaching the door. The moment it slid open he was blasted from the front sending him backwards into the wall. His frame slid downwards until he was sat on the floor, smoking slightly. "Next time... You open the door Beast Boy." Danny coughed out as he shakily stood back up.

The group focused on the doorway as the sound of another blast powering up caught their attention. Danny narrowly missed another shot before phasing through the outside wall; the others titans followed him outside to find two figures in HAZMAT suits aiming at the halfa. "Hands in the air ghost!"

Cyborg moved to fire at them but was stopped by Danny, "Don't fire, they're just civilians."

"Yeah, civilians with guns that just shot at you!" BB countered.

"It's okay, I'm used to it."

"So these are the ghost hunters you mentioned?" Robin gestured to the two.

"That would be them."

"Enough talking, what have you done to our son, ghost scum?!" The woman screamed while raising her weapon.

Danny raised his arms in a peaceful gesture, "I have nothing of any kind of harm to anyone."

"Yeah right, stop lying to us!"

"I'm not, now if you would kindly lower the guns so we can talk this out calmly, like civilised people." Danny spoke softly while slowly getting closer to the two who weren't backing down in any way.

"Taking one more step and I will end you!"

Danny stopped in his tracks as a weapon was raised into his direct line of sight. "Please don't fire that."

"Like we'd ever listen to you!" The man fired before Danny could respond causing the halfa to quickly dodge the attack. He phased through the wall of the tower causing the hunters to pursue him. The other titans moved to follow them, "We need to restrain them carefully, but under no circumstances are we to use extreme force."

"Why?"

"Those people are Danny's parents."

*Line break*

Danny flew up the stairway before looking back to see his parents still chasing him. "Why won't you leave me alone?"

"You need to be destroyed before you brainwash this city like you tried to do in Amity."

"I can't brainwash anyone, and I thought you two were ghost experts." That comment earnt him a especially close blast near the head. He carried on moving upwards before reaching the roof, the wind knocked him off balance slightly. His parents quickly followed until the three were at a stand off.

"No one where to run, pest."

"Stop with the insults, I swear they're getting worse the more use them." Danny sighed as the other titans reached the roof. "So what's the plan now? Catch me? Push me off the roof? Blast me out the city?"

"As tempting as that sounds we'd like to get this over with quickly." Maddie pulled out an ordinary seeming ghost weapon, "Say hello to the Fenton Ghost Ender, guaranteed to leave nothing behind of any ghost it touches."

"You can't be serious?" Cy looked the weapon over, "Why would you want to kill ghosts?"

"Yeah, it's like killing people but twice." BB cringed at the thought.

"Ghosts are nothing but monsters that need to be destroyed before they harm the living." Jack countered angrily, "You kids have been fooled by Phantom into thinking otherwise."

"He has done no act of trickery upon us." Starfire stood her ground, "He is our friend, and an outstanding hero."

"How touching, but we don't buy it."

"You're willing to kill Phantom just because he's a ghost?" Raven asked coldly.

"Of course sweetie, all ghost need to be eradicated immediately."

"What gives you the right to take the lives of other creatures just because they're different to you?"

"We know what we're talking about on this one, just stand back and let us do our work."

"I'm afraid that you're going to have to stand down." Robin ordered flatly, "You have ten seconds to do so or we will have restrain you."

"Not happening, Maddie shoot!" Jack shouted while his wife shot at Danny before anyone could react Robin shot out in front of him pushing the halfa out of the way. The Boy Wonder fell to the floor in a heap of pain. The others quickly rushed over to him, "Robin!"

"You've gotta get up dude, you're scaring me." BB whined while nudging his friend.

"Ghost weapons aren't supposed to effect living people, this shouldn't be happening." Danny worried, "Whatever they did to that gun it's good. It's isn't safe anymore."

"Is Robin going to be okay?" Starfire questioned sadly.

"His vitals look stable, the blast just knocked him unconscious." Cy responded hesitantly.

"See, this is what happens when you ally with ghosts!" Jack's voice shouted behind them causing the group to turn towards them slightly. Maddie was still aiming her gun at Danny, "Now hand over the ectoplasmic trash and no one gets hurt."

"You dare shoot one of my friends and still wish to harm more, you inhuman monsters." Starfire raised her fists in anger before they were gently lowered by Danny who shook his head at her.

"Don't... You guys need to help Robin. I'll go with these guys for now and I'll try to make it back for breakfast. I still owe you guys more pancakes." Danny smiled before cautiously walking over to his parents. They handcuffed him before proceeding to drag him by the back of his jumpsuit away from the rest of the titans.

The remaining titans turned back towards their downed friend. BB glanced over the group, "What do we do now?"

 **Gah! It's a cliffhanger, I hate doing these but it seemed like the natural point to end this chapter, please don't hate me. The next chapter will be up soon.**

 **Response to reviews:**

 **KuriMaster13: Good 'hmm' or bad 'hmm'? Nice that you find it interesting.**

 **InfernalFox: I am here to say, nope. The whole 'abandoned by friends thing' is just a coincidence. I don't ship it.**

 **Peanut Butter Rainbow: I wanted to write something completely different so I'm glad it is working that way so far. Hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading so far, especially after the long wait. Until next chapter, bye.**


	7. Hasty Rescue Mission

**Hey there everybody! So due to KuriMaster13 pointing out that the chapters were feeling short I've decide to try and make a few longer. I hope this is okay so far. Now without further adue Chapter 7!**

Shadows under the sunlight – Chapter 7: Hasty rescue mission

Danny's parents dragged him to an old warehouse near the dock before they tied him to a support beam. "So how have you two been?"

"Quiet Phantom!" Jack shouted from his place at a work bench. His parents were working on something he couldn't see. "Just stay silent, if you know what's good for you."

"Veggies?"

The couple growled in response to his antics while Danny seemed pretty unaffected by their threat. He whistled calmly while bobbing his head long with the tune. His mom slammed her hands down on the bench before grabbing a roll of duct tape. She taped his mouth over while Danny rolled his eyes.

'Real original mom, and I thought you were smarter than this.' He shook his head mockingly at her. Maddie glared at him but didn't respond before walking off. Danny slumped against the wall in boredom. 'This may not be the first time I've gotten kidnapped but it certainly it is most dirty. They could have maybe cleaned a little, sheesh.' His parents began whispering between each other, Danny managed to only pick up bits of the conversation.

"Was it... leave Jazz alone?"

"You know... thinks about ending... she's too soft... spouting ideas... ghosts feel pain... nonsense."

"We need... this over with." Danny tensed as the pair turned to him holding multiple ghost weapons.

'Oh joy.'

*Line break*

Robin woke up to his team standing around him nervously. He took note that they were currently in the tower's medical room. He sat up slowly before Cyborg tried to lay him back down, "I'm fine."

"Dude, you just got hit by an unknown weapon. We don't know if there are any after effects to the blast."

"Danny said his parents weapons don't hurt people, this shouldn't have been any different." Robin looked over the group, "Where is he anyway?" The room fell into awkward silence at this question.

"Um..." BB started sweating nervously. The rest of the team stepped back slightly leaving him slightly alone with the leader.

"Where. Is. He?"

"Robin, you must stay calm, but friend Danny was taken by his parents." Starfire gestured her hand calmingly.

"And you let him go?"

"He asked us not to follow him." Raven replied flatly.

"Idiot, does he know how much danger he's in."

"What do you mean? Aren't Earth parents meant to care for their children?" Starfire asked confusedly.

"His parents want to kill his ghost half, they don't know it's him." Robin slipped off the bed without any protest from the others.

"How could you not know your own son is half ghost?" BB asked sceptically.

"The people in Amity don't seem to be the brightest of people." Robin stood thinking for a second, "Do you know where they went?"

"Danny's got his communicator." Cyborg informed. "He's currently somewhere near the docks."

"Titans, move out."

*Line break*

'I thought they knew this stuff already works, why are they still testing them out me?!' Danny mentally shouted as he was hit in the side with the Fenton Creep stick. 'And there goes another rib. Wait, isn't that thing just a painted bat? What the heck Dad?!'

"Anything else to test?" Jack asked his wife enthusiastically.

"We've tested all of our inventions..." She started.

"Aw."

"But redoing the tests will make it more reliable" She continued calmly. Jack hugged her before grabbing an ecto gun. Danny internally sighed as it was aimed at him. Before a shot could be fired the door was knocked off its hinges, sending it halfway across the room. Before the Fenton couple could react the gun was covered in black and thrown away from him.

*Line break*

"We're getting closer." Cyborg called out the window of the T-car to Robin, "So Rob, why don't Danny's parents like him?"

"They're considerably biased about ghosts despite their claim to be researcher on the subject." Robin explained, "They specialise in weapons effective against ectoplasmic beings. Their main goal is the termination of all ghosts, good or evil. The Fenton couple don't agree with Danny's alter ego, sso they started preading ideas that he was trying to trick people into trusting him. Even though on several occasions Danny has come to the town's rescue against ghosts which escaped through their own portal."

"Woah, these guys are two steps over crazy." BB joked before Raven hit him over the head, "Sorry."

"Beast Boy is actually right-"

"I am?"

" -The Fentons are known as Amity Park's 'town crazies' for their obsession. Leading heavily into Danny's constant bullying problem out school."

"What is this 'bullying'?" Starfire asked curiously.

"It's when bigger people act mean towards people they think lesser of on regular basis." Cyborg answered sadly while turning another corner.

"So Danny is seen as weak by his school companions?"

"They don't know about his ghost half Star, if they did it would be completely different story."

"Some just don't know what to look for." Robin pointed out seriously. The team's vehicles came to a stop in front of a giant warehouse. "This is the place."

"Ew, it smells like fish." BB complained holding his nose.

"We're near the docks." Cyborg informed, "I'm picking up multiple heat signatures, one of them is Danny's."

"Titans go!" Robin shouted as he kicked open the door. The rest of the titans followed as they burst into the building. Raven quickly disarmed the pair allowing Starfire to pin Mrs Fenton. BB transformed into a bear before ramming Mr Fenton in the stomach.

Robin and Cyborg made quick work of untying Danny but had trouble getting his cuffs off. "Can you stand?" Cyborg asked slowly. Danny rolled his eyes in response before gesturing to the tape on his mouth. Robin didn't hesitate to the offending material off. Cyborg winced at the large red mark forming on his friends face. Danny, slightly teary eyed, was mostly un-phased by it, "Thanks, but ow." The halfa held his jaw lightly before shaking his head.

"No problem, now can you stand?"

"I don't think so..."

"We need to get you medical atten-" Cyborg was cut off by BB being thrown into him in his human form. Robin and Danny focused their attention onto a furious Jack Fenton. "I should have done this months ago..." He spoke crazily as he approached Danny, "You should have ended months ago."

"Stand down Mr Fenton." Robin warned.

"Don't tell me what to do kid." Jack snapped back.

"You've lost, just give up."

"As if, I'm going to end him and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

"I beg to differ. You have no grounds to legally end his life, you will be a murderer in the eyes of the law." Robin informed seriously.

Danny looked over at him, 'Did you memorise a law book before coming over here or something?' He didn't voice his thought due to not wanting to ruin the tension.

"You can't murder something that's already dead."

"But I'm not..." Danny started quietly looking towards the floor.

"Not, what?"

"Dead...I'm not dead." Danny spoke reluctantly but met his eyes with determination, "Not fully anyway."

"That makes no sense, stop stalling monster!" Jack yelled grabbing Danny by the front of his HAZMAT suit.

Danny flinched while tearing up again. "Just. Stop. Dad. You can't win this one." Danny whispered carefully.

"What'd you say?"

"I said, you can't win this one dad."

"Dad?"

"Yes, that's what you are, aren't you?" Danny asked sadly, hiccupping softly as confusion filled Jack's eyes.

"What are you going on about?"

"It's me, Danny. I know I look a little different but it's me." The halfa chuckled slightly scratching the back of his neck.

"Stop lying to me!"

"He's not Mr Fenton." Robin interjected.

"How is that even possible?"

"Remember when the ghost portal suddenly started working? Well that was because of me... You guys put the on button inside of the machine, so when I went in and tripped on a wire. The thing turned on with me inside, half killing me." Danny explained awkwardly.

Jack dropped Danny leaving the teen a heap on the gorund. He was silently staring at the floor before he started shaking, "Dad?"

"Don't you dare call me that! My son would never become a ghost, especially not half of one!" The man shouted at the top of his lungs before bringing something out from behind his back. "You are not my son!" Before anyone could react he shot the Fenton Ghost Ender straight at Danny. The blast hit it's mark creating a bright flash of light.

Everyone turned away as the blinding light, as it dimmed they carefully turned back. All that was left in place of Danny was a black scorch mark.

"Danny!"

 **Dun, dun, dun! Another cliff hanger, I feel awful...**

 **Anyway here's some response to reviews:**

 **FanficFan920 - You know me too well.**

 **Guest of honor - Happy? But now you got Danny to worry about.**

 **LupinCriss - Jazz will be in this later, promise. Please be patient.**

 **TheGirlWithQuirks - Dani will be in this eventually, she's too adorable not to put in. (I love Dani)**

 **So hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will be posting the next one soon, after I have made it longer. By the way please tell me if their are any mistakes in this, I don't have a beta reader.**

 **Until next time, see ya!**


	8. Meaningful conversations

**Hehehehehe**

 **I'm back, how have you guys been? So who's ready to find out what happened to Danny?**

 **I'd like to give thumbs up to FanficFan920 and Guest of Honor, you guys actually made great guesses to what happened to him so well done. Are you mind readers?**

 **Anyway, while I make a tin foil hat, please enjoy chapter 8.**

Shadows under the sunlight – Chapter 8: Meaningful conversations

"Danny!" The titans shouted as the spot their friend had just been was completely void of life. Robin glared at Jack while stalking over to him, "What did you do to him?!"

"He's gone..." Jack ignored him before turning to his wife, "Mads, we finally did it! He's gone for good! We can finally... Mads?" He paused as Maddie started crying on the floor after Starfire had let go of her. "What's the matter? Isn't this what you wanted?"

"Jack... don't you realise what we've done?" She sobbed while hugging herself, "We just killed our son..."

"Maddie, that thing wasn't Danny... It was just a ghost pretending to be him."

"How can you be so sure?" Maddie sniffled before looking up at her husband, "What if that thing was Danny?" These questions stopped Jack on his train of celebration as he thought about the answer.

"Oh god..." He breathed out slowly as a look of realisation dawned his features, "I just killed my son!"

Robin growled at being ignored before quickly approaching Jack and grabbing him by the front of his suit. "What did, you do, to Danny?!" He demanded glaring at the older male.

"I don't know..." Jack responded ashamedly, not able to meet Robin in the eye. The Boy Wonder shoved him back before storming out the building; the rest of the titans worriedly glanced at him before turning their attention back to the Fentons. "You two are going to jail for this, we would appreciate if you cooperated." Cyborg explained sadly as the Fenton couple nodded in shame.

*Line break*

The four titans arrived back at T-tower to find Robin furiously typing on the main computer. Cyborg sighed before approaching his friend, "Dude, what are you doing?"

"Danny still had his communicator, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well we can track the signal from said communicator from here, so if Danny's still out there we should be able to find him." Robin brought up the map which showed their signals all in one place, "Now if we add Danny's signal..." The screen lit up with several more flashing lights, all of them blinking out only to reappear again in another place. "That can't be right."

"How can friend Danny be in so many places, all at the same time?" Starfire asked watching more light flicker out.

"This makes no sense... If he was anywhere we should be able to pick up his signal." Cyborg typed a few keys on the console but nothing changed. "But it's definitely Danny's..."

"What if he weren't on Earth though?" Robin asked seriously.

"As in space?"

"No, as in another plain of existence."

"I guess we could pick up his signal through a connection between that world and ours."

"I know where Danny is." Robin informed them as he made a move to leave.

"Where?" BB followed behind him.

"The Ghost Zone."

*Line break*

Danny awoke on a cold, solid floor, the halfa picked himself before groaning. "Did anyone get the number on the truck that hit me?" He asked rhetorically.

"You actually got knocked into a wall several times." An amused voice responded. Danny jerked his head up at the response to find Clockwork floating in front of him. "Hello Daniel."

"…Oh great, I'm dead, aren't I?"

"Not really, you're still half dead as before."

"Wait, so my parents gun didn't end me?"

"It would have... But it never hit it's intended target."

"What do you mean?"

"You forget, I'm the Master of Time."

"Oh... I get it now..." Danny nodded slowly before standing up from the ground. "But don't the Observants not want you doing stuff like that?"

"As if they have any control over me."

"So why'd you do it?"

Clockwork sighed before gesturing for Danny to follow him, "As you know I see time in a different way to most people. From what I have seen, you play a large part in the future of this planets survival."

"That's nice and all but I'm just one ghost."

"But you're not just a ghost, are you? It's your other half that makes you so important, you have emotions most ghosts could only hope to feel. And have ideas that most humans would think were crazy, but you make them possible."

"Me? Emotions? Ideas? Clockwork, I'm only a C average student how can I have amazing ideas?"

"You have a different way of thinking, one that most would come to admired if given a chance to see those ideas put into action."

"What's with all the motivational speeches?"

"I wanted you to realise something..."

"What?"

"That is for you to figure out on your own, but don't think about it too hard 'C average'." The time ghost smirked before floating further into his lair.

"Hey!" Danny shouted going after him.

*Line break*

"Are you sure Danny's here?" BB spun around in fear as the titans flew through the Ghost Zone.

"This is where the signal is leading us." Cyborg answered while steering the vehicle around another door. The group had borrowed the Fentons Specter Speeder as they couldn't drive their other vehicles in the Ghost Zone. "Dude, what is with this place and doors?"

"Danny said they lead to different ghost's lairs."

"Okay, quick question. When did you and Danny have this heart to heart information swap of yours?"

"When you guys were asleep."

"I told you to get more sleep."

"Calm down, I had a nap earlier."

"How long?"

"Two minutes."

"That's it, tonight I'm locking you in your room and you're getting some sleep."

"You'll have to catch me first." Robin smirked as Cyborg grumbled under his breath before avoiding an area on floating ground. "I still wonder though..."

"What do you wonder?" Starfire asked curiously looking at the surrounding area.

"Why did Danny end up here?"

"Maybe the Fentons gun was a dud and teleported him here instead of destroying him." Cyborg mused.

"But why didn't it do that for Robin?" Raven questioned, causing the group to go into a temporary silence.

"I gotta say for a place called the Ghost Zone, I was expecting more... ghosts." BB pointed out while gesturing to outside the window.

"Perhaps they do not wish to get in our way?" Starfire added.

"Or they knew we were coming." Robin responded suspiciously.

"I think we're getting closer." Raven interjected, this got the attention of the rest of the titans.

"How can you tell?"

"I can sense an old presence... That, and we're about to crash into that building." Raven pointed in front of them. The group turned around to see a tower-like building straight in front of them. Cyborg quickly tried to turn but the Speeder glided sideways before crashing into a wall.

*Line break*

A loud bang resounded throughout Clockwork's lair startling Danny, who then fell on his butt, "What was that?"

"Company."

"Who is it?"

"Go and see for yourself." Clockwork gestured to the main door. Danny sighed as he got off the floor before floating towards the door. He could hear the faint sound of bickering through the door. Danny instantly recognised the voices and phased through the wood-like substance. (Can it be called 'wood' in the GZ?) He was greeted with the sight of Robin and Cyborg arguing next to a trashed Specter Speeder.

"You broke our only way out of here."

"How was I supposed to who this thing has the turning speed of a snail?"

"You were going too fast anyway."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was t-" Robin stopped talking as the titans heard the faint sound of laughing. The group turned to find Danny floating in a sitting position while giggling at them. "You're okay?"

Danny stopped laughing at the question, "Yeah, did you think I was dead or something?"

Before he knew it Danny was enveloped in one of Starfire's hugs, "Oh most happiest of days. We were worried beyond imagining dear friend, we thought you had left us for good." Danny shyly patted her on the back before he was let go of.

"Sorry to make you guys worry."

"At least you're live, well half anyway." Robin smirked while putting a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Uh... Sorry to break this touching moment but... How are going to get home?" Cyborg interjected pointing his thumb at the broken vehicle.

"I have an idea." Danny grinned widely before looking over the side of Clockwork's lair. "That'll work."

 **So what'd you guys think?**

 **I really love Clockwork acting like a father figure to Danny sometimes, it's a healthy relationship.**

 **Replies to reviews:**

 **KuriMaster13 - I am trying to make them longer but sometimes the point that seem natural to stop makes it short. Yes, Dani is gonna show up. I love her.**

 **SparkleSeas - Seeds have been sown, I've read some really great example of it so yeah!**

 **TheGirlWithQuirks - Val is gonna be in this, just in a while.**

 **Guest - I know how you feel, but they are a writers secret weapon.**

 **Wulf - Mi a gib naf fo inad oot! I evah emos yllaer etuc snonacdaeh rof reh! (It took me ages to read your review, I'm dumb)**

 **Well until next time, see ya!**


	9. Awkward confrontation

**Sorry this took like a week to upload, I've had exams all this past so I've been a nervous wreck. I had to make this longer because it was less than a thousand words before. It's longer now so I hope you guys like it.  
**

Shadows under the sunlight – Chapter 9: Awkward confrontation

"So all you have to do is jump off." Danny explained as he gestured off the side of Clockwork's lair.

"Is it safe?" Cyborg looked over the edge into the swirling abyss that is the Ghost Zone.

"Yeah, I've done this a million times."

"But you're a ghost..." BB pointed out.

"So?" Danny sighed as he walked over to BB before proceeding to push him off the land mass. "And off you go." BB yelled in protest and fear in expecting wind to suddenly start rushing past him, closing his eyes tightly. When the sensation didn't come he carefully opened his eyes to find he was floating in mid-air. "Cool!"

"See, and you guys thought I was trying to kill him." Danny shook his head mockingly while smirking before turning to face the others. "So am I going to have to push you guys or are you braver than Beansprout over there?"

"Hey!"

"We're good." Cyborg answered for all of them before stepping off the edge.

"So does the Ghost Zone not have any gravity?" Robin questioned.

"Um...Yeah, I guess. It's basically the opposite of Earth which allows us to float without falling for eternity. Although some of the bigger landmasses do allow you to stand on them so it's a bit confusing at times." Danny explained gesturing around at parts as they floating by some islands. "The whole thing with gravity is a very strange concept in the Ghost Zone." He finished with a quick shrug.

"Then why did we arrive here in the 'ghostly speedster'?" Starfire asked curiously.

"'Ghostly speedster'?" Danny repeated questioningly before nodding slowly, "You must mean the Spectre Speeder. It's a bit uncomfortable for normal people to float around the Ghost Zone for long periods of time so most non-ghosts use the Speeder as a quicker way to get around."

"That takes all the fun out of it." BB cheered while doing a roll, "Wait, no I was wrong. So wrong." He held his stomach while looking like he was about to through up.

"Motion sickness, floating in the Ghost Zone takes some getting used to." Danny laughed lightly while shaking his head. "No need to worry, we're almost to the portal anyway." He pointed ahead a them to the swirling green object.

"Good... No offence, but this place is kinda creepy." Cyborg shivered slightly.

"No offence taken, this is where ghosts live so by definition it's supposed to be creepy." Danny smiled as they reached the portal and mock bowed. "Ladies first." Starfire giggled before stepping through while Raven rolled her eyes. "Want me to push you?" Danny directed his attention to BB.

"Nope, I'm good." BB jokingly saluted before stepping through.

Danny saluted back before turning to the other two, "Parting words gentlemen?"

Cyborg shook his head at his friends antics, smiling, "Like that's gonna happen." He then walked through the portal. After he left Danny and Robin stood in silence for a moment before Danny spoke, "So... How'd you find me so quickly?"

"You were still carrying your communicator."

"I didn't know those things picked up signals from the Ghost Zone."

"Apparently the signal was coming through the natural portals you told me about."

"You remembered?"

"What? I listen." Robin shrugged while crossing his arms with a smirk.

"Nerd."

"Dork."

"You know it." Both of them laughed while stepping through the portal into the Fenton's basement. They nearly walked straight into Cyborg who was stood right in front of the portal entrance. "Hey, what's the matter guys?"

"Do you know these three?" BB asked pointing in front of the group. Danny looked in the same direction to see Sam, Tucker and Jazz standing the basement doorway. He paled when they caught sight of him visibly brightening. "Sam? Tucker? Jazz? What are you three doing here?"

"You're okay!" Jazz ran over to pull Danny into a tight hug. "I thought you were gone by the way Mom and Dad were talking on the phone. What happened weren't you in Jump?"

"Yeah... Long story but I'm so glad to see you." Danny laughed, "Have you been sleeping? No offense but you look awful."

"No, not really. I kind of got locked in the house after Mom and Dad left, so I've been sat on the couch awake, trying to figure out how to pick a lock."

"Isn't there a book you could have read on it?" The two siblings laughed before Danny realised Sam and Tucker were still there. He nervously got out of the hug, "So..."

"Danny I'm-"

"We're."

"We're sorry about what we said before, my Mom was way out of line on that one."

"Yeah man, we didn't know you were there." Tucker and Sam looked at him with hopeful expressions.

Danny didn't even pay attention as he quietly looked at the floor before humourlessly laughing. "You expect me to listen after what you said? That I wasn't spending time with you? News flash guys I'm a superhero, I don't always have the time to spend doing what I want. Between balancing school, my secret and ghost fighting I didn't have that much free time. Using what I did have to get a little sleep like once every two weeks."

"Danny-"

Danny raised a hand, "Stop, just stop. I really don't want to hear it, with what little persuasion they had use to get you to agree, there wasn't much stopping from you guys leaving me behind... But you'll be pleased to know I have already taken the liberty of doing that for you. Danny Fenton doesn't exist anymore, I've decided to go full time hero."

"What?!"

"See you guys." Danny sighed before phasing through the ceiling. Leaving behind the Titans and his former friends in an awkward silence. BB started nervously sweating, "So... Can we leave now?"

**Linebreak**

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid." Danny berated himself as he flew across the Amity Park sign. The T-Ship pulled up alongside him, he looked over, "What do you guys want?"

"Friend Danny, we do not wish to know what caused the argument of separation." Starfire responded looking at him sadly, "But we do wish to ask that you might come back with us."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're awesome dude, and you still owe us more of those amazing pancakes." BB

"Is that the only reason you want me back?" Danny scowled lightly at him.

"Only reason that matters to my stomach."

"I'm so glad me being in your life is that important to you."

**Linebreak**

"How could you two do that?! You just let him go!" Jazz cried at Sam and Tucker, tears rolling down her face. "What did you two even do?! What happened to make my own brother run away?!" She almost collapsed onto the couch sniffling face first into the seat.

"We're sorry Jazz... We didn't know this would happen..." Tucker couldn't even look at his now broken friend as he looked at Sam for answers.

"My Mom messed up and got Dash and Paulina involved in all this. They told us to ditch Danny and... a-and..." Sam broke into tears.

"And?!" Jazz screamed at her.

"We agreed." Sam barely whispered, "Danny was outside through everything, he heard everything."

"So you ditched your long time friend, my brother, the same person who has saved you life on so many occasions as well as this town for the A-listers?! What kind of people are you?! After all you three have been through, are thought you two cared!"

"We were stupid... So stupid, and now we can't fix this." Tucker frowned at himself, "He won't listen."

"You two better be happy about this. Then there's our parents... what are going to say to them?" Her question was followed by a slow knock at the door. "What now?" Jazz stomped over to the door before yanking it open. She was met with the sight of a police officer standing on her doorstep. "Is this Fenton residence?"

"Um... I thought the sign kind of gave in away." She muttered before putting on a fake smile, "Yes, it is."

"Are you Jasmine Fenton?"

"Of course."

"I have some bad news, your parents have been arrested in Jump City. Apparently they went toe-to-toe with the Teen Titans."

"Oh god, why?" Jazz sighed as she slid down the doorframe and pulling her knees to her chest. "What now?"

 **I love Jazz with all my heart but this needed to happen, also do you think Jazz would know how to pick? I don't know myself, oh well.**

 **Response to reviews:**

 **FanficFan920 - That's some sophisticated math there, but makes sense.**

 **KuriMaster13 - I really wish she was in more episodes, imagine all of the sibling we could have had with her, Danny and Jazz!**

 **The 6th Spectral King - On what grounds hadn't they figured it out, with all of the evidence that he was Phantom. I mean come on.**

 **sickly-wicked - Here ya go**

 **Guest of Honor - Clockwork being Danny's father figure is too perfect, it's lovely.**

 **Wulf2.0 - Fo esruoc inad!**

 **Micheal78 - Wait, isn't that a meme?**

 **dimensionalmagic10134 - Meh, I like to do the unexpected sometimes (keeps the story fresh). I'm glad you took the time to read this, thank you.**

 **Wulf - I can do that, thanks for reviewing.**

 **Until next time, see ya!**


	10. Date with Destiny I

**I currently hate tests so much, after a week of exams I have to do more tests. I am mentally exhausted, but that's okay. Here's a new chapter for you guys.**

 **So now we get onto chapter based on TT episodes, starting off with one of my own favorites: Date with Destiny. I find this episode funny and overall nicely paced.**

Shadows under the sunlight – Chapter 10: Date with Destiny - Part 1

Killer moth stood in his basement talking to his swarm like an crazy guy would do to their cat. Revelling in the idea that he was about to be feared by all of Jump City.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

He ran upstairs into a bright pink room, effectively crushing the room's door while entering, "Daddy's working Kitten, can't this wait until-"

"No, he broke up with me. My stupid ex-boyfriend Fang broke up with me, and now I don't have a date for the prom." The blonde girl flopped face first onto to her bed whining.

"There, there." The villain comforted, "I'm sure you'll find another date."

"Uh, prom is tomorrow Daddy. I don't have enough time to find a date, so you're gonna find one for me!" She yelled as Killer moth seemed to shrink at her outburst.

"Now Kitten be reasonable. You don't seriously expect me to-"

"And I don't want just anyone. I want someone handsome, and popular, and totally cool. Someone no other girl could get. Someone who will drive Fang wild with jealousy. I want-"

**Linebreak**

Robin flipped through the air before landing on his R-cycle, he slipped on his helmet then sped off down the street. "Show off!" Danny came up beside him gliding close to the floor.

Robin ignored him, "Range to target?"

"Five hundred and closing." Cyborg responded over the communicator, "Should have a visual any-"

"There he is." Starfire interrupted.

"Correction, there it is." Raven corrected. The vehicles pulled up in front of a jewellery store being robbed by a guy with a spider for a head. The robber turned around before shooting a laser at the titan's vehicles which reversed to avoid the attack.

The thing jumped onto the side of a building before crawling away, while being pursued by the titans. The team sent various attacks at it, which it dodged before spitting a ball of web at BB. "Super lewgy, ew." It spat some more before blocking the road in front of the vehicles. Raven raised the road into a ramp to avoid it. The T-car was taken out by web to the wind shield leaving Robin, Danny and Starfire to follow the spider guy.

The thing crawled over a bridge and multiple buildings while being followed by Robin. The two went up the side of building before the thing shot venom at him. Leaving him paralysed to fall down onto the street below. "Robin," Starfire called before catching him. She placed him on the ground near the other titans, "He is okay?"

"He will be, the venom's effect is only temporary." Cyborg responded.

"Uh, getting away, we have to go after him." Robin struggled to get out before leaning forwards. Starfire caught him before he could fall.

"You mean we have to go after him." Raven corrected.

"You need to chill while that stuff wears off." Cyborg carried on.

"Dude, we can handle it. The guy's got a spider for a head, not like he's gonna be hard to find." BB said seriously.

"Don't worry, me and Star can keep you company." Danny smirked while patting his immobile friend on the head.

**Linebreak**

Starfire held Robin upside down by the legs before stretching then causing a sharp crunching sound. Danny winced at the sound, "What are you doing?"

"Tameranian acupressure, there are few problems it will not solve." Starfire responded happily.

"Now we can focus on our other problem."Robin took out his communicator, "Titans, any luck finding our jewel thief?"

"We found something worse." Raven responded before turning her attention to the swarm of giant moths splitting the bridge's support cables. The structure began to wobble before the three of them jumped into action. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" Raven created a platform for Cyborg to reach the cables with before he started to fix them. The three titans kept on their attacks until they were overwhelmed by the amount of creatures. "Uh, we're gonna need backup." Cyborg informed Robin, Starfire and Danny over the communicator.

"Don't bother, even if you defeat a few of my children you won't be able to stop me from releasing the entire swarm." Killer moth gestured behind him on the screen making the titans gasp, "Unless you want your city reduced to a moth eaten wasteland you'll do exactly as I say."

"What do you want?" Robin narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the villain.

"My demands are simple. The city will declare me ruler, the Teen Titans will surrender and Robin...will, take this lovely young lady to her junior prom." An extra window came up on screen showing a blonde girl in pink pyjamas waving at them, "Hi Robby-poo." Robin's eye twitched when she said that while Danny spat out the water he'd been drinking. Robin quickly corrected his stance, "Um... What was that last part again?"

"Robin, who is this girl? And why does she call you 'poo'?" Starfire asked as Robin started twitching annoyedly.

"Her name is Kitten and you will take her to prom." Killer moth added while shaking his fist slightly.

"This prom is some manner of duel, yes?" Starfire flew up to the screen in front of Kitten. Danny by this point was on the floor in a fit of laughter. "Robin eagerly accepts."

"It's not a duel Star, it's a date." Robin corrected her sadly.

Starfire gasps before turning back to the screen, "He does not accept, do you hear? Robin does not accept." Robin dragged Starfire by the foot as well as Danny by his collar.

"We're going to need a minute." Robin said while walking out the room. Starfire paced back and forth ranting, while Robin and Danny stood against the wall. "Cyborg report, how bad is it?"

"Bad, can't hold them off much longer." Cyborg responded while holding off one of the creatures, "If you're gonna do something, do it quick."

Robin closed his communicator, "I have to do it."

"What?!" Both Starfire and Danny responded despite the halfa's before silence.

"It's the only way to save the bridge, the only way to give us enough time to stop Killer Moth."

"But, but, but..." Starfire stuttered meekly.

"Dude, are you serious?" Danny asked surprised.

"I have to guys, no matter how much I don't want to." The door slid open, "And I really don't want to." Robin approached the monitor.

"Do we have a deal?" Killer moth asked.

"I'll take the girl to prom." Robin responded seriously.

"Don't tell me, ask her."

"You've gotta-"

"Do it!"

"Kitten, was it?"

"Meow."

Robin's eye started twitching again, "Right, will you go with me to the prom?" Starfire growled before seemingly setting herself on fire with rage. Danny quickly put her out with snow before she could burn anything.

Kitten gasped on screen, "Oh Robby-poo, I thought you'd never ask." Robin glared at the screen but said nothing.

**Linebreak**

Raven, BB and Cyborg continued to fight the moths on the bridge as the creatures continued to eat through the support cables. "There's too many, we're not gonna... make it." The three of them watched as the swarm flew away suddenly.

"Um... What just happened?" BB scratched the back of his head in confusion. Raven opened her communicator causing Cy and BB to stand behind her. "I bought you some time. Killer moth, he's controlling the mutant insects. Find him and stop him, start your search with her."

"Who is she?"

"She is a manipulative grimplork, not worthy of Robin's time." Starfire ranted before crossing her arms.

"Name's Kitten, she's got some kind of connection to Killer moth. Find the connection and I bet you'll find him. Starfire and Danny will join you to help with the search." Starfire huffed behind him.

"Hey, what about you? Aren't you gonna help us?" BB questioned.

"I can't, I have a date." Robin scowled as Danny started laughing in the background.

 **Probably my favorite line all episode, and Robin's expressions in this scene are the best. I have to admit these chapters take longer to write if you want them to be accurate due to having to rewatch certain bits.**

 **Response to reviews:**

 **Synaps - Danny's my favorite to write for, and I love Jazz so much (but this needed to happen in my opinion).**

 **FanficFan920 - I think it needed to be said, also I love Math!**

 **KaeterinaRomanov - I agree with you, there have been a couple of fanfic I've read where such a thing has happened and it just seemed to work.**

 **KuriMaster13 - I would pay so much money to see Dani get a show!**

 **Krusher - 'Constructive opinion' please**

 **GotNoName123 - Jazz is like the ideal overbearing big sister**

 **Guest of honor - Feel bad for Jazz, she goes through a lot and tries so hard**

 **Wulf2.0 - Sknaht rof gniweiver! Inad sdeen os hcum evol!**

 **Sakuramy -Technically Danny's parents would have to go to jail for kidnapping and attempted murder/murder which has a sentence of at least ten years in jail. It's the law. Sorry.**

 **Hope you liked this, sorry it took so long but tests are stealing all my time.**


End file.
